metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Backpack
The backpack is a new piece of equipment in Metro Exodus, allowing Artyom to bring up his inventory even in hostile areas. Overview The backpack serves as one of the most valuable tools present to the player in Metro: Exodus and is an integral part of the games crafting systems. First presented to the player at the start of the Volga level, the backpack is one of Tokarev's new designs; Artyom is testing out a prototype for him (in his diary, Artyom suspects Tokarev is getting Artyom to collect resources for him). Gameplay The back is both the players' inventory and mobile crafting platform. Within the backpack, players can see their stock of materials and chemicals and make use of these to craft some resources. From the backpack, players can craft: * Medkits * Filters * Ammunition for the Tihar and Helsing * Throwing knives * Decoys Players can also customise their weapons from the backpack. Players can customise the stock, barrel, magazine, sights and attachments (such as laser sights). However, players cannot clean their weapons or customise their equipment. This is reserved for workbenches. The player can only carry one of any weapon attachment in the backpack at any given time (not including attachments currently applied to weapons). Any duplicate attachments will be scrapped into materials upon picking them up OR removing an attachment from your gun when you already have the same attachment in your backpack. However, there is no quick way to check what attachments you currently have stored in your backpack. The only way to do this is to see if you can apply the attachments to any of your weapons. This can quite easily lead to players inadvertently "destroying" their spare attachments (you may notice randomly getting materials after swapping around attachments on guns). Using the reflex sight as an example (though this applies to all attachments in the game): You can technically hold four reflex sights, one on each of your three weapons and one in your backpack. However if you remove the reflex sight from one of your guns, you will lose the one stored in your backpack, leaving you with three reflex sights (not a problem seeing as you can only hold three guns at a time). If you remove the reflex sight from one of your other guns you will again lose the sight that was stored in your backpack, leaving you with only two reflex sights. Remove the sight from your third gun and you'll only have one left, requiring you to scavenge for more if you want to apply reflex sights to more than one gun. This also means that if you only have a reflex sight attached to one or two of your guns, you will be able to pick up a third and store it in your backpack, ready to be applied to your other guns. Any reflex sights picked up while you have one in your backpack will be scrapped. Gallery BackpackModsMetroExodus.png|Taking out the backpack brings up the inventory menu KalashModsMetroExodus.png|Weapons can be modified on the spot File:PlecakMetroExodus.png|Opening the backpack ZipZippetyZipZip.png|Zipping up the backpack after using it Category:Metro Exodus Category:Equipment